Filling In The Gaps
by roguehobbit
Summary: One shot. Syaoran mopes. Fai gets fed up with him looking so miserable and suggests something that should have occurred to Syaoran awhile ago. AU ish.


Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to Clamp, not me, fortunately for all concerned.

Author's Note: **Important**! I wrote this before reading the 5th manga. I still think it's a good read, so I'm not going to change it. You can think of it as a sort of AU fic. :)

This was in the "Clamp" category, but I finally got around to moving it here. Yay.

Thanks go out to Auramistealia for beta reading this.

x

x

x

The traveling party had made camp underneath a thick canopy of trees. Mokona had already informed the group that he sensed no magical aura, but they had stayed in this world to get some much needed sleep.

Sakura immediately drifted off, barely staying awake long enough to help Syaoran make her bed.

Kuragane had already pulled out their remaining food by the time Syaoran joined the others.

After he took his ration, he sat away from them, on the other side of the fire, to be closer to Sakura.

Fai watched Syaoran's face, as the boy began to think of his situation with the princess. Syaoran sighed.

Fai sighed also.

"What?" Kuragane said roughly, turning towards Fai, while keeping an eye on Mokona, who was sitting dangerously close to the ninja's food.

Fai motioned to the crestfallen boy and whispered, "He's so miserable. I don't think he realizes there's something he could do to help his and Sakura-chan's relationship."

"Just leave him alone, and what do you mean 'there's something he could do?' The girl has no memory of him."

"Ah, my dear Kuro-run, dense as always."

"What? And stop calling me those weird names!" Kurogane was then distracted by Mokona, who was trying to sit in his lap. "Hey! Get off me!"

Fai picked up his plate of food, stood up, and walked over to where Syaoran was sitting. Syaoran looked up at him and nodded. Fai sat down by him.

He then fiddled haplessly with his chopsticks before giving up and began talking to Syaoran. "You know, just because her memory of you is gone, it doesn't mean that you can't tell her."

Syaoran looked sharply up at Fai. "What?"

Fai waved his hands around, gesturing while he spoke. "You can tell her that you knew her, before her memory was taken. That you were childhood friends," Fai hazarded, "Or...something more?"

Syaoran blushed. "No, we were just friends..." Then what Fai had told him sunk in. "Wait...tell her?"

Fai nodded animatedly. "Yes. From what I've gathered from what Sakura-chan has told us, she knows there are gaps in the memories that have returned to her. Gaps that a person should fill. It would be simple enough to tell her that you're the one that fits those gaps."

Syaoran just stared at Fai.

Fai scratched his head . "Something wrong?"

"No..." Syaoran blinked.

Fai continued "Even though she doesn't see you in those memories, she remembers what she was feeling, and what her thoughts were... at least, that's what I understand from when she tells us of what she remembers when a feather is returned."

He shrugged. "I could possibly be wrong though..."

Syaoran stood up. "Fai-san?"

Fai's eyebrow quirked. "Mm?"

"You're a genius."

Fai laughed. "Thank you Syaoran-kun." Then he turned in the direction to where Kurogane and Mokona were fighting over some food.

"Hear that Kuro-tan? I'm a genius!" He raised his arms triumphantly.

"I'm a genius!" Repeated Mokona as he stole another bite of Kurogane's food.

Kurogane swiped at the white puff ball, but Mokona leaped nimbly out of the way. "Damn you! Eat your own food!"

Then he turned to the gleeful magician. "Says who!"

Syaoran began walking away, and Fai asked him, ignoring Kurogane, "Where are you going Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran continued walking to where Sakura had been sleeping. The yelling had just started to waken her, and she yawned sleepily.

"I'm going to fill in the gaps."

x

x

x

End.

Ahem. Like I said, wrote this before reading the 5th manga. Think of it as an alternate universe fic, where Yuuko somehow left that option open for Syaoran to figure out. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it wouldn't work in the manga.


End file.
